


Pocky

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Other, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: The delicious treat that can't be beat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, very original title name. I just wanted to write something silly and fluffy so this happened. Hope you guys enjoy.

After running around the palace for what seemed like an eternity you finally stumbled upon a safe room. You had never felt such relief wash over you in a single moment that you felt you were going to cry. Your teammates seemed to be glad as well as they filed into the room, taking a seat at the large table situated in the middle of the room.

Skull slouched in his chair, sinking into it with a small sigh of relief. Panther perched herself on the edge of the table, a whine leaving her lips about how much her feet were aching. Mona climbed into the chair opposite to Panther as Joker leaned against the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Out of everyone gathered, he looked to be the least exhausted. Perhaps it was his calm and nonchalant air that he carried but he seemed to be more awake than the rest of you.

You had promptly collapsed onto the table with a grunt and you were tempted to just stay there for a while. Running around a large palace was hard work. You were happy to finally have a small reprieve. You slowly sat up as the others started discussing the next move. What was next, retreat or keep going? You had made it far into the palace but was it enough? As they continued to voice their opinions you fished around in your pockets. You were tired and you needed a pick me up. You smiled as you brought out a small box that had been stuffed into your clothes. You proceeded to open the packet and shove pocky sticks into your mouth. Something sweet would help you perk up. As you munched on your snack, Joker turned his attention to you. 

He knew you had a bit of a sweet tooth and it was a fact you always had candy on you. It seemed that rule applied in the Metaverse as well. You beamed as you happily chewed on your treat, covering your mouth politely when you had something to say. Joker was only half listening to what was actually being said. He was too focused on you to really be part of the discussion. He watched the subtle way your lips moved as you ate. It was strange how he was captivated by the movement but he couldn't find it in himself to turn his head. He watched as you put another chocolate stick in your mouth and he subconsciously licked his lips. That pretty little mouth of yours was proving to be very distracting.

You glanced at your leader out of the corner of your eye and you noticed the staring. You blinked a couple of times in mild surprise. Why was he staring? You didn’t have chocolate on your face, right? You glanced at the box in your hand as you pondered the thought. Perhaps he was a little peckish? You didn't mind sharing your food, as long as it was with Akira. Ann and Morgana were also okay but you become protective when Ryuji wanted some. That kid had a black hole for a stomach and you didn't want him inhaling your sweets. With a small smile you offered the box towards Joker.

"Want some, Joker?" you asked.

His eyes flicked to your twinkling ones and a small smirk formed on his lips. 

"Sure" he replied. 

He pushed himself off the table, his hands slipping out of his pockets as he reached you in a few easy strides. You smiled, half an eaten pocky stick still hanging out of your mouth. What you didn't expect was for him to brush past your outstretched hand and move in close. Your eyes widened in surprise as a gloved hand cupped your check. Before you could think about moving away Joker sealed his lips against yours, suppressing your surprised squeak.

You completely froze on the spot, not sure what to do. His lips were soft against yours and you could feel the slight tilt of his head as he pressed against you firmly. You felt his teeth gently nip your lips, biting off the end of the stick. Your face was starting to heat up as you felt his tongue lick your lips clean of any chocolate. He pulled away with a wicked grin and it felt like your face was on fire. He hummed low in his throat, his fingers brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"Hmm, sweet~" he purred. 

You were so stunned you couldn’t force any words out of your mouth. It was like he had stolen your ability to talk. You heard an audible gasp and you cringed silently. You forgot you had company.

"Joker!" Morgana exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Ann pulled a face at you both. "Get a room you two" she hissed.

Ryuji only laughed in response, slapping his knee from the display as he cackled madly. You were pretty sure your face was the colour of a ripe tomato. You pouted at Joker as Panther continued to hurl insults at him while Skull only laughed harder. He tuned out the comments as he looked at your flushed face with a satisfied smirk.

"You could have just taken one from the box" you muttered. 

"I prefer my way" he replied. 

You huffed. Perhaps you would do it his way more often. But next time, without an audience to ruin the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pocky shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to write more because this was really fun to write. Enjoy

You had hit a minor stump in your recent palace infiltration. It was nothing big, just an array of security alarms littered across a giant courtyard. Madarame seemed like to have this place under lock and key. Okay, so maybe minor was a bit of an understatement. You had been surprised by how many there were. Whatever lay beyond was obviously worth hiding and you had to find a way through the minefield to get to it. 

Mona suggested that you split up to search for clues and no one argued with him. While Mona, Skull and Panther back tracked a little you were left with your illustrious leader, Joker. You had searched for another way into the next building but the courtyard was the only way through. Joker seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the sensors, perhaps anticipating that if he even breathed on them one would go off and botch this entire mission. As you both stood there in silence you reached into your pocket and produced your favourite snack. You started eating some pocky sticks, your gaze flicking to Joker every few seconds. He wasn't paying attention to you. With a small sigh you bumped into his shoulder. He snapped out of his stupor as you shook the box, rattling its contents. His gaze flicked to you as you offered him the sweet. 

"Can't think well on an empty stomach" you chimed. 

With a smile he happily plucked one from the box. He started eating the stick, snapping half of it off and chewing silently. He stuck the other bit in his mouth and was about to consume it when he paused. An idea sparked in his head and he smirked. He turned to you, cooing your name softly. You turned towards him and saw the sly grin on his face. Half of the stick was sticking between his lips, barely two inches out of his mouth. He crooked his finger towards you, beckoning you to come closer. You blinked rapidly before it finally clicked in your brain. He wanted you to eat it. Your face flushed when you thought back to the last encounter. Well, you couldn’t deny that it was tempting. You scanned your surroundings, making sure your team mates weren’t in sight and no shadows were lurking around. 

When it was clear you walked over to Joker. He was easily taller than you and his heeled boots only added to his height. He smirked down at you, wriggling the piece of chocolate around in his mouth suggestively. He was inviting you to take a bite. You giggled softly at the display. You closed your eyes and leaned towards his face. His head shifted slightly and you missed, instead landing a kiss on his check. You opened your eyes and blinked in surprise. You didn't mean to aim for there. You scratched your cheek idly.

"Sorry" you murmured.

You didn't close your eyes this time and you leaned in again. And just like last time, Joker moved his head so you would completely miss his mouth. Your brow furrowed in frustration as your lips landed on his other cheek. You could see the mischievous glint in his eye. This was just a game to him. 

"Joker" you growled in warning.

You tried again and failed when Joker tilted his head back and your lips landed on his chin in a sloppy kiss. You could see his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter at your failed attempt. Your eye twitched and you could start to feel the rage boil in your veins.

"Joker!" 

You squealed in surprise when he grabbed the back of your head and crushed his lips against yours. The pocky stick was practically shoved into your mouth followed by his eager tongue. Your hands tangled into his jacket, keeping you from collapsing under the bruising kiss. You could feel the chocolate melting on your tongue as Joker continued to smother you against him, keeping you close to his warm body. Your senses were overloaded and you let out a small moan, kissing Joker back with as much passion. You could feel him smile against your mouth as it only spurred him on, his tongue eager to explore as his teeth sunk into your plush lips. You lost yourself in a haze of heat and it was a good moment, even when your lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. You crashed back to reality when you heard a loud and audible gasp.

"Joker!" Mona exclaimed in abject horror.

You pulled away from Joker so fast it looked like you had just been shot. You didn't get very far as his hand was still firmly pressed against your head, restricting your movements. You both looked behind you to find that your teammates had made their way back to you and had clearly caught you two in the act. You could feel the shame burning your skin at your friend’s mixed reactions.

"Is this why you wanted to split up?! You pervert!" Ann shrieked.

Ryuji chuckled as it suddenly clicked in his head, giving his friend a sly grin. He had wondered why he had been adamant about staying with you. It seemed Joker had ulterior motives. That trickster.

"Nice going man!"

Joker grinned in response, your face flushing at that wicked smile. Panther slapped Skull's shoulder, causing him to hiss under his breath.

"Don't encourage him" she spat.

You sighed as you watched the two started to argue. Well, at least the heat was off of you, for now. There was no telling when Joker was going to make his next move. In the Metaverse or in real life. That was something to ponder. Still, you wouldn’t give up your pocky, even if it was an invitation for disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this that I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

The next time you tried to enter the Metaverse, Ann demanded that you leave your pocky behind. You thought it was a joke and you had laughed it off. She was serious though. She would not allow you take your treat anywhere near the other dimension. You were going to have to leave it behind. 

You had obviously refused and tried to fight back. But with Ryuji casually holding onto you like you were an angry little hamster while Ann confiscated your sweets, you were outmatched and outnumbered. Ann had claimed it was good for your health but you knew that it was just a load of crap. The real reason was because of the mischief you and Joker got up to when the sweet in question was involved.

In your defence he was the one that started it. It was because he couldn't keep his hands to himself that you had to suffer the consequences. Without your treat your mood in the Metaverse had been sullen and you were feeling rather depressed. You just wanted a snack, who knows how long you'd be in Madarame's palace. Even with Yusuke tagging along it seemed like it was dragging on forever. 

You sighed heavily at you sat down on a wooden crate, the box groaning under your sudden weight. You were alone with Joker while Mona and the others investigated the treasure in the other room. You were both on standby while everything was to be prepped. Joker noticed your down trodden mood.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

You shook your head. "Ann took my pocky."

Joker chuckled lightly. You pouted up at your leader.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny" you sniffled. "I miss my treats. I'm hungry."

Joker hummed. "You should have mentioned that earlier."

Your brow furrowed as you tilt your head in confusion. Joker stood in front of you as he reached into his jacket. He produced a box and placed it into your lap.

"I've got you covered" he smiled.

You gasped in surprise as you held your prize in your hand. Your depression had suddenly lifted in record time as you cradled the box of pocky in your hands like it was a small child. 

"Joker, you legend."

You jumped from your place, trotting up to Joker and pecking his check. His fingers traced the place your lips had been, a smile tilting his lips. Your smile had been worth it. You ripped open the box and happily started munching on the chocolate sticks. 

"Want one?" you offered. 

Though it was tempting he was going to pass this time. He placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair.

"No thanks. They're all for you."

You grinned widely as you giggled. He really was the best leader.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" 

You winced and whirled around to be met with Ann's rage. Looks like the others were back. She looked furious as she pointed a finger at you.

"I searched you!" Ann screeched. 

You chuckled nervously as you stashed the box into your pockets. 

"Well, you see..." you trailed off, unable to come up with anything.

She turned to Joker. "Was this your doing?" she asked.

Joker shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"You never said I couldn't take any."

His actions had earned him a lecture from Ann as she chewed you both out. She even tried to confiscate your latest box but you used Joker as your shield. He didn't budge an inch as you ducked and weaved around him, trying to escape Panther's grasp. The others watched from the sidelines, not willing to step into the argument as you and Panther started squabbling about it. Yusuke tilted his head.

"I don't understand" he muttered. "What's so wrong about a box of treats?"

Ryuji sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

"It's not the box that's wrong; it's the trouble that comes with it."

He wasn't sure if he quite followed what Skull was trying to say. Yusuke had yet to learn of the antics surrounding that single box of pocky. And he would learn that lesson in time. 


End file.
